


Walking in a Winter Wonderland

by CalmIsOverrated



Category: Lockwood & Co. - Jonathan Stroud
Genre: F/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21949393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalmIsOverrated/pseuds/CalmIsOverrated
Summary: Lockwood and Lucy have to go get some stuff from the story. Holly has a plan and George is just there to make tea.
Relationships: Lucy Carlyle/Anthony Lockwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Walking in a Winter Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry lol
> 
> Hey this is for the amazing Eliza from our Discord Server. I hope everyone has a happy Holidays and New Year.!

“Is that mistletoe?” George questioned. He’d come in from the kitchen, walking quieter than he should have, with two tea cups in hand. Holly was on a stepstool hanging something over the doorway.

Holly startled at his voice and wobbled precariously on the stool for a harrowing second. She managed to catch her balance on the doorway and turned to hush him, glancing nervously towards the door. “It’s mistletoe,” Holly confirmed.

Holly had sent Lockwood and Lucy out to get a few vital things from the shop they would need for a- healthy- holiday dinner. (Well, as healthy as you can get.) She had managed to conveniently have forgotten the week before and sent both of them.

It only took a few minutes to get there and back, depending on how long the line was and the weather. She stepped down, carefully, and looked up to admire her own work for a moment. George held out the other cup of tea to her and she took it with a thanks.

George didn’t ask what Holly was doing hanging mistletoe above the door. That was a dangerous game, lest they accidentally end up with one another. He knew, she knew. Everyone, it seemed, knew. Holly was trying to set up their friends.

The years of constant shy flirting between Lucy and Lockwood, was getting on everyone’s nerves. The longing glances, lingering touches made George both sick and want to tell them to get a room. The worst part was that neither of them even noticed what the other was doing

Lucy and Lockwood had managed to avoid every carefully set up scenario that they devised to get together. Even Kipps had joined in, though his idea of setting them up was more like locking them in a walk-in fridge for three hours- don’t ask.

George and Holly had started a bet. Whoever got them together first won, because heaven knows they won’t do it themselves. It had been going on for well over a year at this point and the bet money had nearly quadrupled in that time. And neither could- quite literally- afford to lose at this point.

“I feel like this is cheating,” George said. It was also very obvious and if it didn’t work it would definitely put a spotlight on them. No one else could set this up by the time they left to when they get back.

“We never really set any rules,” Holly pointed out. “Getting them under there doesn’t mean they’ll kiss, much less get together.” Hopefully they wouldn’t just awkwardly skirt around it, like they’d done with their many attempts.

Holly paused, they could hear voices on the other side of the door. Holly quickly grabbed the sleeve of George’s sweater and pulled him out of the hall where they wouldn’t be seen. They both peaked their heads around the corner, curious to see how attempt would fail. It was right then they heard the front door knob jiggle as someone unlocked it and pushed it open.

Lucy and Lockwood were grinning, looking surprisingly happy for having been sent on a pointless- in George opinion- grocery run. They were also covered in snow. From head to toe, and they left a trail of melted ice as they stepped inside. Lockwood flinched as his hair brushed against something. Holly had left the mistletoe rather low, but that was good, given they were too busy staring at each other to notice.

Lockwood immediately jerked away to smack the offending object out of his hair like it was spiderweb. They all had plenty of experience walking straight into those on cases. “What is that?”

“Mistletoe,” Lucy’s tilted her head. “Why is it hanging there?”

“Maybe Holly did it, she’s been decorating the house recently. But you know, it is a tradition to kiss under the mistletoe.” There was a sly grin that he directed towards Lucy and offered his hand. Holly tilted her head and George squinted.

Lockwood was quiet for a moment and then a grin started growing on his face. Lucy narrowed her eyes at him. “But you know, it is a tradition to kiss under the mistletoe.”

“It would be a shame to not follow tradition,” Lucy agreed, she took his hand. Lockwood pulled her close to him and they kissed.

Holly’s mouth fell open and George dropped his cup in shock, it loudly shattered.

* * *

_About thirty minutes earlier_

Holly had sent Lucy and Lockwood to get a few things from the store she’d forgotten in her last run. Lucy had offered to go by herself but Holly insisted Lockwood go as well. She stated it would ensure she got what she needed, even though she gave Lucy a list as she pushed them out the door, barely giving them time to grab their jackets.

Lockwood hailed them a cab while Lucy read through what they would need. She was a bit confused, this seemed like things they would already have in the pantry. She didn’t have anymore time to think it over as a black cab veered over to them. Lucy didn’t know why, worse case they’d have a few extras.

The store lines were out the door with the holiday rush. Lockwood had managed to find a relatively empty line to check out at. One of the employees had then recognized both of them from the newspapers and constant stories about Lockwood and Co. Lucy had to stop herself from twitching when they butchered her last name, she really ought to have a word with the person who started this.

The price was a little higher than usual, but they were out in under thirty minutes. Holly had better appreciate this, Lucy grumbled under her breath as they left the store. They quickly moved away from the bustling sidewalk full of people scrambling for their holiday dinners and last minute gifts. Lockwood was counting their remaining money.

“Erm, Lucy, you wouldn’t happen to have a couple extra pounds would you?”

Lucy checked her jacket pockets, she hadn’t had time to grab her wallet when Holly had pushed them out the door. She managed to find two notes and as she handed them to Lockwood their hands touched, only for a moment. But it was enough to send the butterflies swarming in her stomach. She took a deep breath of the cold air and tried to control her blush.

Lockwood frowned. “We don’t have enough for the ride back.”

Lucy blinked. That wasn’t good. “Can we get closer to the house? Maybe halfway?”

“We’ll probably have to walk a few blocks. I’m afraid I don’t know how far we will get.”

“It’s better than the walk from here, it’s a good twenty minutes,” Lucy said with a shiver as the wind gusted, cut through her clothes and nipping at her exposed skin.

Lockwood nodded in agreement, wrapping his long coat tighter around himself. “You’re right.” He looked over at Lucy, ”It’s freezing Luce, you should’ve brought your scarf.” He started undoing his own.

“You really don’t have to do that,” Lucy said. “It’s my fault for not grabbing it-”

“Nonsense, my jacket is warm enough for me.” And with that he carefully wrapped it around Lucy’s neck, his warm hands brushed her neck. She froze, breath catching in her throat. It took her a moment to realize Lockwood had already turned to the street and was signalling for a cab. She shook herself out of it, now was _not_ the time to accidentally make a fool of herself.

Lucy walked over to Lockwood’s side just as a cab pulled up.

“Thank you, Lockwood.”

“Not a problem, Lucy,” he said, smiling at her, and he turned to the cab.

“35 Portland Row,” Lockwood said, leaning against the window and showing the cabbie amount he had. “However far this much will get us.”

The cabbie, a stout looking man with graying hair and a scraggly beard nodded. “I can do that.” He signalled for both of them to get in.

It was a quiet ride, neither of them said anything. But Lucy could swear she felt his gaze on her, when she looked over he was looking out the window.

“Coming up is where I’ll haveta drop you off,” the cabbie declared.

It was only a few blocks away from home, it wasn’t far and they’d gotten closer than either of them expected. They both got out, and Lucy got the bag. The wind had died down quite a lot during the car-ride, which they both were thankful for, but it was still well below freezing.

Lockwood started leading the way and Lucy followed. He was amiably talking about something to do with the holiday plans they had this year. They were inviting Kipps and Flo (if she could be pleasant this time) to come over to Portland Row and have dinner

Lucy realized, with a bit of guilt, she hadn’t been listening to anything Lockwood been saying for the past few minutes. They were almost home now. Lockwood paused to kick a small pile of snow out of his way, it looked like the sad remains of a snowman.

Lucy wondered if Lockwood had ever made one when he was little, maybe a snow angel. Had he ever been in a snowball fight? Probably, he’d had a sister who probably would’ve introduced him to those things. An idea popped into her head, with the little lightbulb and everything. Lockwood was still a little way in front of her, seemingly happy to talk for the both of them.

Lucy grinned menacingly, stooping down to collect a handful of fluffy snow. Lockwood still did not notice, despite the cans in the bag she had hanging from her arm making noise. She packed it and rolled it into a ball. Lucy aimed and threw the snowball right at Lockwood- thanks to her training in hurling greek fire like her life depended on it, it very often did, she had good aim. It struck true, exploding on his back.

Lockwood immediately stopped in his tracks midword and turned to face Lucy, his gaze questioning. She shrugged naively, her bright red hands (caught red-handed) and the clumps of snow on her jacket gave her away.

“Lucy,” Lockwood glowered at her, he crossed his arm.

“Yes, Lockwood?” She said innocently, her head tilt asking, whatever could be wrong?

Lockwood narrowed his eyes at her. Quick as lightning he scooped up a handful of snow- not taking anytime to roll it up- and threw it right at her, before darting behind a bush. Lucy spluttered indignantly, wiping away the snow out of her eyes before racing to hide behind the nearest tree. The cans hanging off her arms loudly clanked as she ran and gave away where she was.

Lucy started making as many as she could, having to dig out her gloves from her pocket. Lucy had a small pile four when she heard a snowball hit the tree she was hiding behind.

Lucy glanced around the tree to find Lockwood’s hiding spot but quickly dunked back when another one sailed past her head. She noted where the ball had come from and grabbed her own. She threw it and heard a yelp and knew she’d hit her mark.

She covered her mouth with her sleeve, to muffle her laugh. Lucy glanced back around now that she knew where he would be, she didn’t see him. She looked around cautiously and extra snowball in hand. She heard the crunch of snow from behind her.

Lucy whipped around to stop him with a snowball in her hand but it was too late. Lockwood tackled her and they both fell to the ground in a pile of snow, cans, and laughter. Lockwood pushed himself up enough to smash a pile of snow into her face. Lucy shrieked as it got into her coat and sweater, while trying to push Lockwood off.

She wiped the snow out of her eyes and glared up angrily, and she froze. That’s when Lucy noticed their fairly compromisable position. Lockwood had managed to end up on top of her in order to pin her down.

Lockwood was so close she could make out every detail on his face, the lock of gray hair they both shared hung over his forehead. Lucy’s pulse started racing when she realized if she just raised her head a little bit she could kiss him. She shook herself out of that fantasy and could feel her face burning so much the snow under her was probably melting.

Lockwood was still breathing hard from tackling her into the snow, and with a grin on his face he was oblivious to her turmoil. Then he noticed Lucy’s expression and where they were. He cleared his throat, very clearly embarrassed.

“I’m sorry, Luce,” he said sincerely. Lockwood moved to get off of her, Lucy grabbed his sleeve to stop him. He glanced at her in confusion. She bit her lip, was she really doing this?

The tension between the two of them was tangible. Both waiting to see what the other would do. Lucy pushed herself up onto her elbows, destroying her last chance to go back. They were nearly nose to nose now, Lockwood leaned forwards the last breadth of space. Lucy’s panicked mind could only think about the fact that she was _kissing_ Lockwood.

It was shorter than she would’ve liked as they pulled away. She watched as Lockwood’s face turned a bright red that wasn’t due to the cold, and knew hers would be the same way.

Lockwood looked at Lucy again before he leaned down and kissed her again. He didn’t get to move back again because she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Without her bracing them, they fell back into the snow.

Lucy had no clue how long they had been laying there in the snow but it wasn’t probably wasn’t long before she started shivering so bad she couldn’t keep kissing. For fear she would accidentally bite either her and Lockwood’s tongue. Lucy had to push down her laughter at how ridiculous they both looked- clothes all rumpled and covered in snow, faces bright red.

Lockwood stood, brushing the snow off his clothes, and extended a hand to Lucy. She gave him her Carlyle grin and took it, she pulled herself out of the snow. Lucy looked down at the indent they’d left in the snow and she checked off snow angel off of her list. She reached down and grabbed the bag of groceries, hoping they were still okay, who knows what Holly would do if they weren’t. Lockwood wrapped his arm around her shivering shoulders, she let her hand rest on his side. Soaked, cold, and happy the two trudged home.

When they got up to the door Lockwood was trying to unlock it but his hands were shaking too badly. Lucy had been warming her hands with the help of her gloves.

“We need to go warm up or we’ll catch our deaths.” Lucy said as she pried the keys out of his hands and got it unlocked.

Lucy closed the door after Lockwood stepped inside. He flinched away when he felt something brush against his hair. He swatted the object away and leaned back to get a better look at it. “What is that?”

“Mistletoe,” Lucy said and tilted her head. “Why is it hanging there?”

He shrugged. “Maybe Holly did it, she’s been decorating the house recently.” Lockwood paused and, “But you know, it is a tradition to kiss under the mistletoe.” With a sly grin he pointed towards Lucy and slowly offered his hand.

“It would be a shame to not follow tradition,” Lucy agreed, taking the offered hand. Lockwood pulled her close and dunked his head to kiss. She decided she really liked kissing Lockwood. The shattering of glass made them both jump and pull apart.

Lockwood and Lucy locked eyes before glancing down the hall to see Holly and George standing in the hallway (they hadn’t even noticed they were there) and staring at them, eyes wide in surprise. Lucy’s face burned and she coughed into her fist.

“We got the groceries,” Lucy said, breaking the silence. She lifted her arm- not the one that was still loosely wrapped around Lockwood’s narrow waist- with the slightly beaten bag and the contents inside were mostly fine.

“What are you doing over there?” Lockwood asked.

“Nothing,” George said as Holly said, “Dusting.” Despite there not being a duster anywhere around and George was definitely not doing ‘nothing’.

“What are… _you_ two doing?” Holly questioned. Neither of them answered that.

“ _Yes_ ,” said Skull, making Lucy jump. It was sitting on the mantel, with lights wrapped around the base and a bow on top. It had complained endlessly when they had gotten near its jar, so she’d done that to spite it. Now it was looking at with a- literally- cheek-splitting grin that showed off rotten molars. “ _What_ are _you doing?_ ” It somehow purred, making Lucy blush more. She shook it off and only answered it with a glare. The fact that her face was bright red was probably only egging it on.

“And are you two covered in snow?” George asked, eyeing the puddles at their feet.

“Snowball fight,” Lucy said with a shrug, Lockwood nodded.

“ _Sure looks like there was some type of fighting_ ,” the Skull snickered, making a horrendous face. Some- most- days Lucy regretted not throwing that skull in a furnace when she’d had the chance. She ignored its words, it was easy since she was the only one who could hear it.

“It actually worked,” George muttered, disbelievingly.

“So I guess I got you two together then, right?” Holly asked, throwing a smile at George.

“No you didn’t,” Lucy said, brow furrowed in confusion.

“During the snowball fight, we fell into the snow, well I pushed us.”

“And then, um,” Lucy couldn’t finish without stuttering.

“We kissed,” Lockwood finished. “In the snow. It was very nice.” Lucy nodded.

“But wait, if you two kissed before you came in the house then Holly _didn’t_ get you two together?”

Lucy squinted, that was very specific. And not any of the questions she’d been expected from her friends. It sounded like they already knew. Before she could ask Lockwood shook his head. “No,” he said cautiously.

There was a sigh of relief from George as he said, “Congratulations.” He patted each of them on the back as he left and went to make some hot tea for Lucy and Lockwood. Holly shook her head and went to get the broom to clean up the broken cup as she mourned her lost bet money. Lucy and Lockwood shared a bewildered glance before trudging off to their rooms to get changed into something warmer and not soaking wet.


End file.
